and I found myself in a bitter fight
by mocha latte
Summary: The Black Donnellys . Kevin has done something horrible and turns to the only woman he can. Rated for hints of violence and a sexual situation. Oneshot.


**Title: **and I found myself in a bitter fight  
**Rating:** M  
**Spoilers: **none  
**Warnings:** Slightly graphic sexual situation and hints of violence.  
**Author's Notes:** Not sure what I think of this. I just had to get it out. The Black Donnellys kick ass. Thanks for reading.

* * *

She knows something is wrong, knows it from the second he knocks on her apartment door and doesn't say a word when she lets him inside. She tries to get it out of him, but he still won't speak. It's only when she sees the blood running down the front of his shirt, still sticky and new, that she realizes.

"Kevin, my god, are you okay?" she manages, even though her hands have started shaking and as much as she wants to touch him, she doesn't want to touch the blood.

"I guess," he says in a low voice. He's standing in the middle of her kitchen, hair sticking out as usual, tall and broad-shouldered. But he's not cracking jokes or flashing her his goofy smile and he's just not the same.

So she finds her way over to him, drags the blood-stained shirt over his head and tosses it into the sink. Would she have to burn it… would bleach work? And then she shakes her head and makes herself focus on the guy in front of her, the one who's not speaking, who has the most guilty look on his face she has ever seen.

"Come here," she says quietly and locks her hands behind his neck, drawing him down and pressing her mouth to his. She doesn't care that he probably has blood on his hands, the hands that are now sliding up the back of her tank top. She knows that he just has to touch something, has to touch someone, to bring himself back from whatever had to be done.

He's got his hands underneath her legs now and lifts her easily up, sitting her on the kitchen counter, his kisses more desperate and fervent. She helps him take off her top, not minding that that is all she has on… god, shouldn't she be in bed right now?

She catches a glimpse of the clock near the sink; it is well after midnight and she has to be to work in just a few hours…

And then Kevin's hands are on her breasts and he's kissing her neck and their bare skin is touching… she's hot, so hot. She doesn't mean to, but she's fumbling with the button on his jeans, _pleasepleaseplease come off_.

"You want to… here?" he asked, his voice raspy and she wonders for a moment if he had been crying.

They stumble their way to her bedroom. She pushes the door shut with her foot, stepping out of her sweatpants, cursing herself for not wearing nicer things to bed. You know, for those rare times that a gorgeous boy covered in blood happens to stop by your place.

She kneels over him, sliding off his jeans. Moonlight filters in through her blinds so she can make out his face well for the first time. He's got a black-and-blue eye, she realizes with a start, and a trickle of dried blood on his temple.

She leans down and kisses him, tangling tongues, hands running down his chest until she finds… _oh_. So this is what he wants… what he needs.

"We don't have to," Kevin says and it sounds like he is on the verge of tears.

She kneels over him again, pressing skin on skin, kissing his forehead and brushing back his hair. "I'll do whatever you want to do."

He eyes her for a moment, and then before she can do anything, has flipped them both over so that he is on top. He runs his hands up between her thighs. She puts her hands down and realizes that she is already wet, her heart is pounding. She spreads her legs a little wider.

"Kevin," she murmurs. And then he is dragging down his boxers and she can see all of him now. He's bigger than she would have expected. And even though this is all happening for the wrong reasons… this is not just sex, she knows that and he knows that. He needs to be close to someone…

He's in between her legs now; she gripping the pillow behind her head. And then she uses one hand to guide him inside her.

They're moving together now; _it's amazing how we fit_, she thinks wonderingly. She touches his cheek; brings him down until they're face-to-face and this, in turn, brings their bodies completely together. He's dripping sweat; _thrust thrust thrust_. She makes a noise deep in her throat. They lock eyes; she's scratching his back with her nails.

She usually takes a while to finish but for some reason, the pressure is starting to build up inside of her quickly. She closes her eyes, gripping his shoulders, panting his name.

She maneuvers them so that she is on top, pressing hands on his chest to keep her balance. She impales herself with his dick, letting out harsh breaths. Up and down, up and down… God, it's almost there.

When she twists her head to the right in anticipation of the climax, she catches their reflection in the mirror.

_Oh my god. _

There are red stains on her back, blood stains from Kevin's hands. And then she turns to look at his face and within seconds, she comes hard and fast, riding him and the orgasm until she can't take it anymore and collapses on his chest.

He turns her over and slides into her, digging his head into her shoulder and moving against her until he finishes.

They lay there for what seems like hours, not saying a word.

"I'm so sorry for waking you," Kevin says finally. He doesn't sound like himself. He sounds like a stranger.

"It's okay, Kevin," she answers softly. She reaches over and finds a sheet on the floor, wrapping it around herself.

It only takes a few moments for him to get dressed. He's only got on his jeans and shoes. There's no way he can wear the bloody shirt…

She motions toward the tiny closet in the corner of the room. "I think there might be a sweatshirt in there that might fit you."

He finds one, a dark green one, that fits perfectly. "This is mine, isn't it?"

She cracks a smile. "Maybe."

He stands for a second, looking out the window. "I can take that other shirt… I should… burn it, maybe."

"No. I'll take care of it."

Kevin nods and starts for the door. He's almost out the door when he turns and looks back at her. "Thanks… for everything. I mean it."

She nods. "I'll see you tomorrow." She waits until she hears the door to the apartment close before she sits up and slides over to the mirror again.

Jenny thinks it might be a good idea to wash the blood off her back. My God, it's someone's _blood._

Instead, she finds her way back to her pillow and lays her head down. She can still smell him on her damp skin.

Fin.


End file.
